


Lifelight

by SHSLCoffee



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, What they do after, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLCoffee/pseuds/SHSLCoffee
Summary: After his supposed 'death' Lelouch & C.C took off to find their own adventure. Free to explore the world, follow the two of them on their exploration, and watch as the two characters develop their own pathway into the future. The story also follows some of what Suzaku and Nunally get up to back in Japan.





	Lifelight

**Author's Note:**

> \-- WARNINGS --
> 
> \- This does contain Code Geass spoilers, and will consistently refer back to the main original plotline.  
> \- This is set between R2 & R3. I have not seen R3 yet, and will have more of an idea of what to work with when I eventually do watch it.  
> \- I have mainly written for Lelouch, but never C.C, so if anything ever seems off I do apologise.

\---- Coming Soon ---- 

Work is in production state


End file.
